


of doughnuts and meat

by dami_an



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dami_an/pseuds/dami_an
Summary: "Where's my MEAT?!!"Behind the counter, Katakuri looks up from the sales ledger. He sighs, "Told you; this is a bakery. We don't sell meat here.""But you have meat buns!!!" Luffy whines.in which katakuri's a baker and ends up befriending a seven-year-old luffy.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

It's the day like this he usually shows up.

 

It's the day where it's beautiful. The sky is a cloudless dome of sunlight. Leaves flutter in a gentle breeze out on the street. Everything seems to glimmer with a faint luminescence; the roof of the two-storey house across the road, the faucet on the drinking fountain on the playground, the eyes of a stray cat.

 

Katakuri keeps glancing out of the bakery to find any sign of a kid with a straw hat. Nothing. Strange, Katakuri thinks as he carries the sheet pan to the kitchen.

 

"Morning."

 

Katakuri almost drops the pan. Almost. Sighing, he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Luffy…"

 

Luffy has the gall to look innocent. He chews away at a piece of meat with a broad grin on his young face and a distinct laugh of his own, "Shishishishishi."

 

Katakuri has to remind himself over and over again that he's dealing with a seven-year-old.

 

"It's afternoon, Luffy," he corrects, words muffled by his face mask. "How did you get in?"

 

"Backdoor," Luffy answers around a mouthful of meat. The meat is gone in a matter of seconds.

 

"Backdoor? Brulee should've said something—" A thought hits him, "Wait, don't tell me you—"

 

On cue, an agonised voice, "Brother, help me!!!" floats out of the closed room, followed by banging on the door. Katakuri can feel a headache coming.

 

"Luffy, what did I say about playing pranks on Brulee?"

 

"I didn't. I just closed the door. That's all."

 

"Really." Katakuri levels him with a look.

 

"Yeah," Luffy says. Then bursts into, "Shishishishi. She's funny."

 

"Stop picking on her. She's older than you," Katakuri jabs two fingers on Luffy's forehead. Then he goes to the storage room to get her free.

 

"Grandma old?" Luffy grins.

 

"Not that old."

 

As soon as the door opens, Brulee is a very picture of anger, looming over Luffy with the impressive height inherited from Mama. She roars, "How DARE you, brat!!!!!"

 

Luffy laughs. It seems that he finds her more hilarious than scary. Katakuri can't decide whether he should be worried or amazed by Luffy's stupidity. Perhaps, the latter.

 

"Enough, Brulee. He's just a kid," he says, sliding the pan into the rack. Next is melon bread. Katakuri rolls the sleeve up to the elbow. His mind goes through the recipe. Ah, there should be some dough left from the last cookie batch.

 

"Yeah, right. A kid who lives to terrorise my life!"

 

"Terror—what?" Luffy asks, gullible.

 

His steps are small when he patters behind him, so Katakuri takes it upon himself to sweep Luffy up into his arm and carry him to the work table. Luffy giggles in his hold, feet kicking wildly. Katakuri sits him down on the table. There's a batch of freshly glazed doughnuts on the table. Katakuri gives one to Luffy.

 

"Sit here and be a good kid. Don't bully Brulee anymore."

 

"Aw~ no meat?"

 

"How dare you complain even though Brother gives you the doughnut he made with love?!" Brulee's scandalised. "How. Dare. You! This is an insult!!!"

 

"Brulee, the cookie dough," he tells her. "This is a bakery, Luffy. Not a butcher's. If you want meat, go and harass Jack. He's got tons of meat for you."

 

Luffy pouts. He munches on the doughnut nonetheless. "But I promised to meet Zoro and Nami and Sanji and Usopp here~"

 

Brulee's had enough. "Don't bring your minions HERE!!!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'ed
> 
>  
> 
> and i broke my promise. shit


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Luffy was six when he confided in him that he loved meat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was raining heavily that day, and he was bleeding out. His body warmth seeped out like his blood. Katakuri just watched through heavily-lidded eyes as the red liquid puddled under him.

 

Damn Bege and his cowardly gang. They're going to pay with their lives, he swore. He'd make sure of that.

 

But first, where the hell was Smoothie? The pain was killing him.

 

"Awesome."

 

Katakuri snapped his eyes up. In front of him was a kid in a bright yellow raincoat. The kid had a large scar under his left eye. He seemed undisturbed by the puddle of blood beneath his red boots.

 

"What," Katakuri coughed out.

 

"Your mouth. Awesome."

 

At that, his hand quickly reached for his scarf. Nothing. Katakuri slipped his gaze down. No scarf. Probably had lost it during the fight. Huh, more reasons to wipe out the entire Fire Tank gang now.

 

"It's the first time I heard that," he said because it was the truth. The mouth scar stretching across his cheeks was horrendous. Because of it, he'd been made fun of when he was young. Now, it symbolised death to those who caught sight of it. Dead men tell no tale.

 

"Yeah. 'Cause you can eat more meat."

 

That weird logic, he couldn't help huffing out a laugh. Katakuri played along. "I prefer doughnuts."

 

"You like doughnuts?"

 

"My favourite. You?"

 

"Meat is the best."

 

"I can see that."

 

The kid looked around, humming. Then he said, "Stay here, okay? I'm gonna go, uhm. Wait here. Stay."

 

After ordering him like he was a dog, the kid left. Katakuri closed his eyes, in pain. The kid was probably trying to get help. A good intention. But not for his family's reputation. Mama was going to threw a fit once she caught wind of this.

 

Once again, where the hell was Smoothie?

 

It was probably a few minutes since the kid had left, or maybe longer than that, Katakuri wasn't sure. He didn't keep track of time. But the kid came back.

 

Not with an adult, though. Instead, he brought a doughnut.

 

Katakuri was bewildered, "Doughnut."

 

"You said you like doughnuts."

 

Right, that. The kid's logic wasn't just weird. It was beyond saving.

 

"You don't look good. Food can make you feel good again," the kid grinned.

 

Definitely beyond saving. Katakuri took it anyway. The doughnut was small in his large hand. It felt soggy and cold. Whatever topping it'd had previously—a hint of chocolate rice—was washed away by rain.

 

He ate it.

 

It was the most delicious doughnut he'd ever had.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Where's my MEAT?!!"

 

Behind the counter, Katakuri looks up from the sales ledger. He sighs, "Told you; this is a bakery. We don't sell meat here."

 

"But you have meat buns!!!" Luffy whines.

 

"You can have meat buns, then. Ask from Brulee. She's in the kitchen," he points at the kitchen.

 

Happy, Luffy runs off to the kitchen singing, "Branch, give me meat buns," only to be denied by Brulee with a furious "It's Brulee! And no more buns for you. You never pay for them anyway!!!"

 

His lips twitch underneath the face mask. Even a year later, Luffy's logic is still weird, and he still loves meat. For some reason, it makes Katakuri feel happy.

 

Very, very happy, indeed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'ed
> 
> my heart melted when i realized brulee called katakuri 'onii-chan' instead of 'nii-san' like the rest ❤


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Luffy's friends are weird. They're as just eccentric and loud as Luffy is.

 

First is Zoro. He's the oldest of the bunch and always carries a swordstick (kendo) twice his height around. That kid roams around Chiba looking for worthy opponents, only to be defeated by a girl named Kuina. Katakuri would love to meet this girl one day.

 

Next is Nami. Her sweet look often belies her greed for money. She probably hangs out with Luffy so she can get free Swedish orange buns. Not that Katakuri minds. Her knowledge of weather intrigues him more.

 

Zoro's arch-rival, Sanji is his favourite. The kid is the heir to Germa Corp and currently lives with Zeff, the owner of a family restaurant down the street. He loves cooking, so he's a big help in the kitchen.  Every cake and bread he bakes often sell like hotcakes.

 

The last one is Usopp. Katakuri has nothing to say about him since the kid likes to hide whenever he comes close.

 

Katakuri can handle them one at the time. But together, they're a walking disaster.

 

Brulee screams every time Zoro's kendo knocks against the display rack. Nami tries to steal orange shortbread cookies whenever Katakuri takes his eyes off her to stop Sanji from chasing after a girl. Usopp is nowhere to be seen while Luffy grabs a cup of pudding in the glass case.

 

It takes them both fifteen minutes to herd them to the kitchen. Brulee rants her anger off, but no one seems to listen to her. Katakuri decides to step in. He crouches down and looks them in the eye.

 

"Zoro, your kendo scratched my display case. Do you know how much it is?"

 

Zoro looks down, hugging his kendo to his chest. "No."

 

"It costs a lot. Your sensei would be upset if I asked him to replace it. Would you like to see your sensei upset?"

 

"No."

 

"What should you do, then?"

 

"Take care of my kendo and watch my step."

 

"Good." Then he turns to Nami, "What did I say about stealing, Nami?"

 

"Stealing's bad," Nami mumbles with hands behind her back, fidgeting.

 

"What should you do if you want some cookies?"

 

"Ask from Brulee," she answers, "And pay if you have enough money."

 

"Exactly. Would you steal again?"

 

Nami shakes her head, almost teary. She's probably learnt her lesson. Katakuri moves to Sanji, "How many times I've told you not to chase our customers?"

 

"Twenty times."

 

Katakuri raises a brow.

 

"Twenty-three… times."

 

"Why did you do it again?" he asks. Sanji doesn't say anything, eyes down on the floor. Katakuri presses, "What if you hurt her?"

 

"…I'm sorry."

 

"Are you?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Don't do it again," he warns, and Sanji nods rapidly. Then he calls Usopp out, thinks for a second before sighing, "Don't hide in weird places. It's dangerous. And don't be scared. I don't bite."

 

Usopp seems glad to be let off the hook easily.

 

The last one is Luffy. He doesn't look apologetic at all. His eyes stay firm under the huge straw hat. Katakuri stares back, lets out a sigh and then says, "I told you not to mess with goods on display, didn't I?"

 

Luffy nods once. He goes on, "Why did you do it?"

 

"I was hungry."

 

"You could've asked some from Brulee."

 

No answer from Luffy. But there's a flash of regret in his large eyes. Katakuri feels tired of all sudden. He pushes himself up, "Since you lot made a mess of my bakery, no Merienda for you today. Go play outside."

 

The kids instantly break into tears, crying, "NOOOO!!!" and "I'm so sorry!!!" and "HUNGRY!!!" Katakuri ignores them and cleans the mess. Their cries become louder and louder.

 

Brulee's probably whispered something to them because, in the next minute, Katakuri finds them helping him despite their hiccups.

 

Zoro puts his kendo away and wipes the display case. Nami sweeps the floor while Sanji and Usopp rearrange the cakes in the glass case. Meanwhile, Luffy squats down next to him. He picks up the scattered crumbs on the floor.

 

"Sorry," Luffy mutters.

 

Katakuri feels his lips curl up unbidden. He pats Luffy on the head. "Apology's accepted."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later, while the kids enjoy Merienda in the kitchen, Brulee asks him, "Shouldn't we be charging them? They've been eating for free since the first time they showed up. It's not good for our business."

 

"Don't be ridiculous," he scoffs, "They're just kids."

 

A loud crash resounds from the kitchen, followed by the kids accusing each other. Katakuri and Brulee peek inside. There are bits of ruined cakes and cookies littered on the floor. Katakuri can feel his head throbbing.

 

"Just kids, huh," Brulee says.

 

Right, a walking disaster.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'ed
> 
> yep, the crew. not all of them, though. not yet


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

"Brother," Brulee calls out to him, her voice solemn. Katakuri steps out of the kitchen.

 

Beside her is Luffy, and Katakuri's alarmed.

 

No, Luffy's fine. No scratch, no bruise. Yes, he's pouting, but that doesn't concern him. Instead, what concerns him is no usual sign of his straw hat anywhere. Luffy always carries the hat everywhere.

 

So, no straw hat means not good. Luffy's very, very upset.

 

"Hey." Katakuri crouches down to Luffy's eye level. "What happened?"

 

Luffy keeps his eyes down.

 

"Luffy."

 

A quiet moment, and then Luffy speaks, almost inaudible, "...Ace and Sabo."

 

Ace and Sabo, Luffy's sworn brothers. Those two are pure troublemakers and love to tease Luffy. While it's adorable to watch, sometimes it's too much that Katakuri finds himself consoling Luffy afterwards.

 

He can hazard a guess, but Katakuri asks anyway, "What did they do?"

 

"They ate my meat."

 

"They ate your meat," he echoes.

 

"I said no, but they still ate it. Not fair. That meat was special. Grandpa gave it because I helped him," Luffy sniffles.

 

Then, it feels like watching a dam breaking because, in the next second, Luffy's gushing out his frustration, with tears and all. "Dadan told me to finish my errand first, so I kept the meat and told them not to eat my meat, but stupid Ace and Sabo ate my meat, and now I hate them so much, they're stupid, idiot, I don't want to see them, I hate them so much—"

 

"Okay, okay. I get it," Katakuri stops him there. That wavering voice makes him feel uncomfortable. He wipes the tears and runs his fingers through Luffy's hair, feeling the scalp burning under his large palm. It's worrying. "Where's your hat?"

 

"Ah, my hat," Luffy makes a move to find his hat usually perched on his head but pauses. His expression turns sour. "Oh, with Sabo."

 

"Do you want to get your hat from Sabo?"

 

"No! I don't want to see him! And Ace! I don't want to see Ace too! They're stupid. I hate 'em!!!"

 

"Oh, dear. You're that upset, huh?" Brulee sighs, a hand on her cheek.

 

"I'm not upset. I'm angry! Grrrrr!!!"

 

"I can see that brat," she flicks a finger on Luffy's forehead. Luffy doesn't look too pleased.

 

Katakuri huffs a sigh. He gets to his feet then goes to the kitchen to find a hat for Luffy. Luffy blinks when Katakuri places the hat on his head. He says, "It's hot outside, so put that on. We're going to Zeff's. Brulee, watch the bakery. Be back soon."

 

"Right, enjoy your little date~" Brulee sing-songs.

 

"What's 'date'? Why are we going to Sanji's?" Luffy sniffles, gullible. He takes Katakuri's hand when it's offered to him and follows him out.

 

Outside is scorching hot considering it's the peak day of summer. Katakuri feels a little bit irritated knowing Luffy had been walking in this hot afternoon without his hat. Luffy could've gotten heat stroke.

 

"We're having lunch there."

 

"Lunch?"

 

"Yes. You can eat whatever you want."

 

"Oh, oh!" Luffy's excited. It's endearing after the teary episode. "Can I have meat?!"

 

"Yes, you can."

 

The distance feels short with a happy Luffy by his side. At the restaurant, the cool breeze of the air-conditioners welcomes them. Katakuri asks for the table at the corner, away from prying eyes.

 

Luffy chants 'meat, meat, meat~' to the waiter while he orders himself a cup of cold tea to keep his face display minimum. He needn't his mood ruined by the disgusted looks people would cast when they saw his scarred mouth.

 

The service is great. But having the owner himself hobbling over their table, with their orders and a little Sanji trailing behind him, is beyond Katakuri's expectation.

 

"SANJI!!!" Luffy screams, excited.

 

"Yo, your order's here! Only the best for my best friend!" Sanji places the large plate in front of him. Luffy squeals loudly.

 

"And this is yours," Zeff says, arranging the cup.

 

Katakuri watches the two kids laughing at each other, and raises a brow at Zeff. The old man never makes his appearance in public, wary of his prosthetic leg. He queries, "To what do we owe the honour of your presence?"

 

"Had to see with myself when I heard Big Mom's precious son in my restaurant." At the mention of his mother, Katakuri looks away. Zeff picks up on this and gestures at the empty chair next to him, "May I?"

 

Katakuri shrugs. Zeff sits down. Serious. Firm. It means business.

 

"I don't want to be rude, but I have to ask," Zeff starts, "What are you doing here in Whitebeard's turf? Should I be expecting more people later? A bloodbath? I want to get my brat out of here as soon as possible, so he doesn't have to see that."

 

Katakuri studies the light in Sanji's eye as Sanji rhapsodises about cooking and girls to Luffy, and understands why Zeff doesn't wish to see that light diminish. Too pure to be tainted.

 

"Rest assured. No one's coming. I'm here as a customer, nothing more," he promises.

 

"A customer?"

 

"Yes. I'm treating Luffy to lunch since he's upset with his brothers," Katakuri sighs, "Kids. I don't know what was on his brothers' minds when they ate Luffy's meat. They should've known it was going to make him upset."

 

Silence. Katakuri looks up, confused. Zeff's staring. Calculating. Analysing. Katakuri doesn't like that.

 

"What."

 

Zeff grins. "I have a feeling the rumours are true, after all."

 

"Rumours?"

 

"Haven't had you heard? Some said you finally left the gang. For a brat."

 

Katakuri's puzzled. "I left—that's absurd. I've never announced my retirement. Also, Mama will have my head if the thought ever crosses my mind."

 

"You're here having lunch with a brat," Zeff points out. "Not to mention, you opened a bakery in Whitebeard's turf. You've got balls, kid."

 

"I'm on my break. Mama knows this. The bakery's just a distraction, nothing more. Whitebeard should know the bakery possesses no threat to him."

 

"And the brat? A distraction too?"

 

Katakuri sneaks a glance at Luffy who's laughing around a mouthful of meat. Feels his hackle rise. His hand twitches for Mogura out of habit. "Luffy's nothing to do with this."

 

"It's hard to believe that."

 

"What're you trying to prove?" he challenges.

 

Zeff gives him a look. The one that's soft around the edges, a little too brittle and melancholy. That shows protection. Katakuri doesn't appreciate it. He can take care of himself just fine.

 

"Been there, done that. Leaving the gang for someone, that is," Zeff says, gaze sweeping past Sanji before it lands on his prosthetic leg. His wrinkled fingers massage at the spot where the flesh meets the metal. "I was lucky because I wasn't too important. Though I'm still paying the price of my freedom till this day—damn leg, sometimes it just won't work. The pain and whatnot."

 

Katakuri doesn't say a word when pain flashes across Zeff's eyes. He knows how much the old man has sacrificed for Sanji.

 

Zeff recovers, "The point is it wasn't easy for me, and I'm sure as hell it'd be a lot harder for you. Remember, you were born into it."

 

Katkuri scoffs. "I'm not leaving the gang."

 

"Tell me that again when you stop making those eyes at your brat," Zeff grins that crooked smile.

 

Nothing to counter, so he settles with a pathetic, "He's not my brat."

 

"Right, keep telling yourself that."

 

Katakuri huffs against his face mask.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luffy keeps chattering as they go back to the bakery. Meat, Sanji, the weather, the new kid who just moved into the neighbourhood. Everything. Anything. Nothing.

 

It lightens his mood after the endless teasing he received from Zeff. Katakuri had half a mind not to snap back out of pure respect for the man. Regardless of his position in Charlotte family, Zeff is older and wiser.

 

Zeff's words got him thinking hard. He's aware that this is temporary, but Katakuri can't imagine the day when he has to end this peaceful life.

 

A simple life where he's just a baker. A simple life with Luffy in it.

 

His hold on Luffy's hand becomes tight. Luffy keeps chattering away, oblivious.

 

Soon, the bakery comes into view. From afar, Katakuri can see his sister struggling to deal with two boys through the high glass window. Black and blonde hair. Katakuri recognises those hair colours just fine.

 

Ace and Sabo. The troublemakers. It seems that Luffy's noticed them as well since Luffy's hiding behind his leg, hands clutching his pants tight.

 

"Luffy."

 

"I don't want to see 'em."

 

"They probably want to apologise to you."

 

"No."

 

Katakuri sighs, "Okay, I understand. You don't have to see them, but we're going inside. It's hot out here."

 

He sweeps Luffy into his arms. As promised, he lets Luffy bury his face in his shoulder and holds the back of his hat, so Ace and Sabo get the message. Then, he trudges inside.

 

Ace and Sabo light up when he walks in with Luffy in his cradle, "LUFFY!!!"

 

Luffy squirms.

 

"Luffy, 'm so sorry! I didn't know that was your meat! I was hungry!!!" Ace pleads, tugging at Katakuri's pants as the height difference makes it impossible for him to reach Luffy.

 

"Me too! Me too!!!" Sabo quips, "Dadan scolded us so badly! She said the meat was yours and we ate it. I'm sorry! I have your hat too! Here, wear your hat. Wear your hat!"

 

"Luffy, I'm sorry!"

 

"Me too! I promise I won't eat your meat again!"

 

"Luffy, say something!"

 

"Luffy!!!"

 

At last, Luffy lets out a "No."

 

"No?" Ace asks brokenly while Sabo pulls the hat back to his chest, guilty.

 

Luffy shakes his head. Hurt crosses over Ace's and Sabo's faces. Katakuri feels uncomfortable. It reminds him of his triplets' faces, Daifuku and Oven.

 

Understanding, Brulee puts her hands on Ace's and Sabo's shoulders and herds them away. "Let's give Luffy some space, okay? Brother, the samples are done. They're on the table."

 

Knowing that's his cue, Katakuri goes to the kitchen. He sits Luffy down on the table and notes no sample around. He huffs a breath. His sister's brilliant.

 

"You okay?" he asks Luffy.

 

A nod. Then a sniffle. No eye contact, though.

 

Katakuri goes to the whiteboard. There's a new note scribbled at the bottom. Brulee's handwriting. A new order for a wedding event in the upcoming winter.

 

He says, "Seems like they didn't mean to do it."

 

"I know."

 

"Are you still angry with them?" Katakuri mindlessly rearranges two black stools under the table.

 

"I don't know."

 

That puts a halt to his motion. Katakuri looks him in the eye. "You don't know."

 

"Yeah, I don't know."

 

"Do you want to talk to them?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"How about I call them over? We'll see if you want to talk to them," Katakuri suggests.

 

Luffy lifts his eyes. Searching for a good two minutes. Then latches his fingers onto Katakuri's sleeve and nods, "Okay. But you stay."

 

He can never say 'no' to that face. Katakuri closes his large palm around Luffy's small hand. "I'll stay."

 

He calls them over. Ace and Sabo appear in the doorway. Both are carrying a tray of meat buns each. Katakuri arches a brow then glances at Brulee behind them.

 

"Meat buns?" Luffy perks up.

 

"Yeah. Your favourite." Ace presents the meat buns.

 

Sabo continues, "Because we eat your meat. Now you can eat lots."

 

Luffy falters and tosses a questioning look at him. Katakuri jerks his head in their direction once, and Luffy lights up like a Christmas tree. "I WANT 'EM!!!"

 

Both Ace and Sabo come running to the table then climb up the stools. Luffy stuffs his face with meat buns. Ace takes some when Luffy offers to him. Sabo puts the straw hat back to where it's supposed to be. Sounds of merriment fill the room.

 

Katakuri puffs out a breath. Relief is too bland for words.

 

Katakuri walks over to his sister behind the counter. "What did you do?"

 

"My job as a baker assistant. Nothing more."

 

"Right." There's always something more to it, but Katakuri doesn't push it. His gaze goes back to the happy brothers.

 

"Those two had the decency to pay. Wonders never cease, huh," she grins, dropping some coins into his palm.

 

Katakuri counts the coins. He looks at the pile of meat buns. At Luffy's happy face. He runs a mental calculation. Then releases a pleased sigh.

 

"This is enough."

 

Brulee laughs. "You make a terrible businessman, Brother."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'ed
> 
> remembered ace. cried


End file.
